Alive and Kicking
Alive and Kicking is the second episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-fourth episode of the series. Summary GUEST STAR NATHANIEL BUZOLIC APPEARS IN FLASHBACKS TO THE 1700's — As tensions between Elijah and Hayley grow, Klaus steps in and encourages her to regain her position within her werewolf pack. Still under Davina’s control, Mikael grows impatient while she attempts to uncover a spell that would protect those closest to her. When Elijah turns to Marcel for help in tracking down a vital piece of information, he is forced to remember a time long ago when they were on better terms. Meanwhile, Davina and Kaleb (as Kol) find themselves in a dangerous situation when unexpected visitors show up and crash their dinner. Finally, Klaus grows suspicious after a meeting with Cassie doesn't go as he had planned. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie/Esther Mikaelson *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Chase Coleman as Oliver Guest Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashback) *McCarrie McCausland as Young Marcel (flashback) Trivia *Antagonist: Mikael (Present), Esther (Present), Finn (Present), Kol (Past & Present) & Klaus (Past) *Fan favorite Kol Mikaelson made an appearance in this episode. *We learn that Esther sent Kol (in Kaleb's body) to spy on Davina. And Kol reports back that Davina may be hiding something that Esther suspects to be a weapon. Eager to know its nature, she arranged a staged fight between Davina and a pack of moonlight ring wearing werewolves, much to Kol's dismay as he was injured during the confrontation. *Some of the flashback of this episode showed the cruel nature of Kol towards the humans. *Davina has yet to find a way to unlink Marcel and Josh from Klaus's sire line even using Esther's grimoire, as the spell is so intricately complicated. *Klaus finds out that Cassie is Esther and that Mikael is back so he and Elijah decide to kill their parents again. *Marcel kills Gia by snapping her neck after feeding her his blood and asks Elijah to be her mentor when she wakes up. *Klaus helps Hayley be the Alpha of the Crescents who've yet to be drawn into the alliance with the witches with the promise of Moonlight rings. *Gia is a street musician. *Esther is making moonlight rings in exchange for allegiance so the werewolves will have protection in case the vampires decide to rule the city again. She's having the other Witches of the French Quarter mass producing these said talismans. *Kol was daggered the first time in 1702 in Cadiz, Spain. by Klaus because he was out of control and led Mikael to them, the second time in 1821 because he was interfering with Marcel's life in a negative way. *Elijah saves Davina from being killed by Mikael. *Davina loses control of Mikael for a second but regains control of him and runs away with him. *Kol doesn't tell his mother Esther or Finn that Davina's secret weapon is Mikael and he's the one who killed the werewolves. *The reason behind Marcel's dislike for Elijah is revealed in this episode. After Klaus took Marcel in, Elijah spent a lot of time educating Marcel in literature and music, causing Marcel to develop a strong admiration for the elder vampire and a desire to be like him. However, the bond between Marcel and Elijah made Klaus jealous and he eventually revived Kol to feel less lonely. When Kol's antics got out of hand leading Klaus to dagger him again, Elijah realized that Klaus needed to be the one to raise Marcel in order for Klaus to act more as a father-figure (and perhaps even make him turn from his ruthless and sadistic ways) so Elijah shunned the young boy in order for his brother to take care of him himself, no matter the result on Marcel's psyche. *In this episode, it is shown that Elijah's obsession with Klaus' redemption extends to the point of mental instability. Continuity *Kol Mikaelson (in his original body) was last seen in Resident Evil on TVD and in Always and Forever on TO. * Klaus mentioned to Caroline what happened to Theo in TVD season 3. Behind the Scenes *First appearance of Kol Mikaelson in a flashback, not counting the brief cameo in the pilot. *This episode had 1.29 million viewers in USA 0.07 million less than the previous episode. Cultural References * Theo, Klaus' favorite horse that was beheaded by Mikael, is a direct reference to "The Godfather." Quotes : Elijah: "I came to make you an offer. Find me the white oak stake and I'll let this vampire community continue." : Esther: "A thousand years ago, I was one of the greatest witches that has ever lived. Now I've returned. Let's get to work. We have a family reunion to plan." : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|K'laus']]: "Where is she? Where is this witch who dares craft moonlight rings without my permission?" : Esther: "Niklaus. I've been expecting you." : Elijah: "Father...How...?" : Mikael: "Hello son. We have some unfinished business." ---- :Klaus: "I met the witch Cassie. I studied her, her presence, the way she carried herself, the fervor with which she voiced her hatred for our kind. I looked into that girl's eyes and I swear to you, Elijah, she is not just guided by our mother, she is our mother." ---- :Elijah: "Our father. I saw him, standing there in the flesh as you do now. He was enslaved with some spell cast by Davina. He holds the stake. If she chooses to release him..." :Klaus: "Well, then there's only one question we need to ask, isn't there? Which of our parents do we kill first?" ---- :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|K'laus']]: "Where is she? Where is this witch who dares craft moonlight rings without my permission?" ---- : Mikael: "Hello son. We have some unfinished business." :: Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x02 Promo "Alive & Kicking" (HD)|Short Promo The Originals 2x02 Extended Promo - Alive & Kicking HD|Extended Promo The Originals 2x02 Webclip - Alive & Kicking HD The Originals 2x02 Webclip 2 - Alive & Kicking HD The Originals - Inside Alive and Kicking Pictures TO2x02.jpg TO2x022.jpg TO2x0223.jpg TO2x024.jpg To2x025.jpg TO2x026.jpg 10646922_642298775877482_817061683253463203_n.jpg 10268909 629286760495950 501510574 n.jpg Originals-season-2-dead-brother.jpg Kol and Klaus Mikaelson.jpg|Kol and Niklaus Mikaelson Normal_TheOriginals202-0001.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0011.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0040.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0053.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0062.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0076.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0080.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0094.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0115.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0117.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0135.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0148.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0168.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0176.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0183.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0188.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0192.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0197.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0200.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0209.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0217.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0249.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0251.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0262.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0263.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0267.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0269.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0277.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0296.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0314.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0316.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0329.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0333.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0348.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0356.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0374.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0385.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0387.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0389.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0397.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0398.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0410.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0463.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0464.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0475.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0480.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0495.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0503.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0504.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0526.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0527.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0534.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0536.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0546.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0569.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0584.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0602.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0615.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0633.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0651.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0658.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0678.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0698.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0707.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0709.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0713.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0718.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0737.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0743.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0766.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0775.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0779.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0782.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0790.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0802.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0819.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0820.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0822.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0838.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0860.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0862.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0906.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0907.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0937.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0944.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0963.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0973.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0976.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0991.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0992.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0997.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1013.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1014.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1021.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1024.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1050.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1053.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1064.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1069.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1070.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1128.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1134.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1139.jpeg References http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/09/the-originals-episode-202-alive-kicking.html See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Flashback episodes